Sly Cooper: The Missing Thief
by Th3 R3al L3gacy
Summary: "Sly I'm serious you don't have to do this we can just figure out a way to get the money" Carmelita tried to voice her opinion again, hoping the love of her life would change her mind. "Carmelita you know I have to do this job" . Rated T, Sly X Carmelita
1. Prologue

**Here is the first part to my brand new Sly Cooper story. keep in mind this is my first story, so criticism is welcome. just don't kill me with all of it. anyway review and favorite and see ya later **

"Sly please don't go".

Master thief Sly Cooper did a quick look through of his medium sized travelling pack before zipping it closed. A single snowflake fell onto his nose as he now started to feel the cold winter in France. Looking up to the source of the worried voice he gave a cheeky smile towards his girlfriend Carmelita Fox. She was dressed for the cold weather, a dark blue winter coat with a matching hat and scarf.

"Sly I'm serious you don't have to do this we can just figure out a way to get the money" Carmelita tried to voice her opinion again, hoping the love of her life would change her mind.

"Carmelita you know I have to do this job" Sly threw his backpack on and slung his family cane onto his left shoulder. The master thief looked behind him for a second to see his two best friends Bentley and Murray loading up the Cooper van.

Bentley even after losing his legs and getting stuck in a wheelchair was still a huge contributor to the team. Murray, the big man was able to cope with what happened to Bentley and stayed with the team, to both of Sly's and Bentley's content.

Sly looked back at Carmelita to see her head down with her arms crossed. He mentally slapped himself for being so blunt with her. He drops the bag and cane to the ground, Sly gently raises her chin to meet his eyes, small wet spots are noticeable on her cheeks.

"Carmelita I'm sorry for being so blunt it's just…" Sly inhaled and exhaled. "If we get this item, I can sell it on thief net and make enough money to support me, you and our little girls for almost twenty years". Sly reached down without looking out of Carmelita's eyes and felt her stomach that was holding their baby girl twins.

Carmelita was going to fight back with another comment, but she stopped herself. The two of them went over the finances, they both knew that they wouldn't be able to support their two kids with just Carmelita's salary at Interpol. "But Ring tail you've been out of the game for eight months and you haven't even told me where you're going. Not to mention the kids are going to be delivered in less than a month".

"I understand that and I promise that I'll be there for the birth of our children. The heist will only take a few days and I'll tell you where I went when I come back with the loot." Carmelita nodded, content with his answer, but that didn't mean she still wasn't worried for the raccoon.

She kissed Sly on the cheek, "Come back to me safe Sly".

Sly nodded and said his final goodbyes to Carmelita. The engine to the Cooper van turned on as Sly jumped in the passenger's seat. Not soon after the van sped off into the winter night, leaving Carmelita outside of her shared apartment.

She felt two painful kicks in her stomach and 'oomfed' a little. "Don't worry my sweet ones" she started to run her stomach softly, "Daddy will be fine and come back home to us safely".

Carmelita stood there for another minute until the cold winter night got to her and the pregnant Vixen walked back into her apartment.


	2. 10 years later

10 years later…

Carmelita Fox sat up quickly in her bed, mountains of sweat covering her entire body. She looked around her apartment bedroom seeing nothing but darkness. 'Another nightmare about him' Carmelita thought as she absent mindedly touched the empty and cold part of the bed next to her.

The Interpol officer couldn't believe it's been just over 10 years since the disappearance of Sly.

A week after he departed for the Heist Carmelita had gotten a call about a crazy man in a wheelchair screaming and yelling downtown. Seeing no point in the case and because the chief knew that she was pregnant, she accepted and when she got to the last known spot of the lunatic, she was incredibly surprised to see Bentley!

He was covered in bruises and cuts, dried blood was all over his hands and torso. She remembers looking into his eyes and it looked like he saw a ghost, his eyes were empty and no sign of life were in them. "Bentley? What happened? Where's Sly and Murray?" she said to him.

Bentley's eyes started to flicker uncontrollably, "S-lll-yy an-dd Mu-r-ra-y?" he slurred to himself. Tears started to form in his eyes as again he started to scream.

Carmelita obviously catching on that something bad happened holstered her shock pistol and got closer to the handicapped turtle. "Bentley you need to tell me what happened. Now!" she tried to force the answer out of him.

"Carmelita" he looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry" and with that the psychotic turtle's eyes rolled into the back of his head. She cursed to himself and pounded the concrete with her fist. Sly and Murray were definitely in trouble and she had no idea where the two were. 'Damn his stubborn ego' she thought.

She stood from the ground and saw something sticking out of Bentley's backpack. She took it off of the Turtles back and zipped it open to find two objects. The first was his family cane, she cursed at herself, something was definitely wrong. The second object was a gold grail with encrusted gems on the side of it. This thing was worth millions. She ran back to her patrol car and stashed both items in her trunk and got her radio.

Carmelita had to call this in to Interpol and instead of Bentley being convicted he was deemed insane and sent to a psycho ward. For the next few years Carmelita visited Bentley in secrecy of course. She kept trying to get any information on the whereabouts of Sly, but of course she got nothing.

She never stopped trying to look for Sly, even to this day she takes time out of her life to find his location.

Carmelita looked at her alarm clock on the nightstand to see it was 6:00 am. She decided that was a good enough time to get up. Carmelita threw the bed sheets off of her and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

She took a quick hot shower, waking her up and refreshing her after the nightmare. She took another few minutes before turning the shower off and drying herself off. Wrapping the towel around her torso she walked back into her room and towards her clothes closet. She slid it open and took out her usual outfit for work and something caught her eye.

In the back corner of the closet was Sly's back up thieving outfit and hanging right next to it was his cane. Carmelita slid the door closed as she fought away the tears that were threatening to spill. There was only one reason why Sly's stuff was hidden in her closet and that was because she never told her daughters. The only thing they did know was that he was a Raccoon.

Her two daughters always asked about their father and where he was. Carmelita decided that she would tell them about their father very soon, to the pleasure of the kids.

Once Carmelita was dressed in her outfit she walked out her bedroom door. She stepped into the narrow hallway, a door on the right and left were her daughter's bedrooms. Carmelita gave a knock on both doors "Alright you two you have school in an hour get up".

She continued her walk into the living room with a single couch and decent sized TV. She turned on the TV and tuned into the news. Carmelita then walked into the kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast for her family. Opening the Cabinet above the sink she took out a griddle pan and placed it on top of the oven. Next she opened the fridge and took out some pancake mix and started to make breakfast.

Carmelita heard a door open and close, she looked towards the hallway to see one of her daughters. "Good morning Jenna."

Jenna is a Raccoon. She looked just like her father with a little bit of Carmelita's personality in there. She was a hard headed 10 year old, always in the middle of fights and a hard ego to match. She is wearing a white tank top and sweatpants

"Hi mom" she said as she sat down at the table in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, "What 'ya making for breakfast?"

"Some Pancakes" Carmelita said while flipping one over.

"Where is your sister?"

Jenna chuckled "You mean the brainiac, she's just brushing her teeth".

"That's not nice Jenna, you shouldn't call family any bad nicknames, you know that".

On Que Carmelita's other daughter came out of the hallway and headed for the kitchen. "Morning Kathryn".

Kathryn is a Vixen just like her mother. Even though Jenna and Kathryn are sisters, they are barely alike. Unlike Jenna Kathryn is an A+ student, she rarely gets in trouble and is shy to talk to other people. What is the same about the two is they wear the same outfit to bed.

Kathryn sat down next to her sister, "Good morning Mother. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you for asking" Carmelita smiled at Kathryn as the batch of pancakes were done.

Carmelita placed two pancakes on each plate and placed them in front of her daughters. She poured syrup and butter on both plates and watched as they ate.

"Listen to me you two" Jenna and Kathryn looked up when they heard their mother's voice. "I have a very busy week at work and I would like it if you two would stop getting into fights at school".

"But mom."-

"No but's" Carmelita interrupted Jenna.

"Mom you know that we don't start the fights. These stupid Jerks at school pick on Kathryn because she's a nerd", she looked at Kathryn "No offense".

"None taken, she is right Mother the kids start to say some things and Jenna is always there to protect me".

"I know you don't start them but every time you fight them Jenna, you go a little too far, then I have to talk to the parents about medical bills."

"So you're telling me not to protect Kathryn?"

Carmelita nodded her head, "No I'm not saying to not protect your sister. I'm saying instead of fighting, just walk away and find a teacher and report it so the kids get in trouble not you."

Jenna shook her head in disbelief and took another bite of her pancakes. "Whatever you say mom".

Carmelita finished her own pancake breakfast and put the plate in the sink. She looked back at her kids and saw Kathryn studying a book at the table. "Kathryn what did I say about studying at the table?"

The young Vixen looked shyly up from out of her book. "Mom I need to study for this big Algebra test today".

"Algebra test? Your sister said it was moved to next week" Carmelita looked at Jenna to see the Raccoon casting her eyes away from the table, pretending to look incuriously at the fork.

Carmelita was about to give a serious talk to her daughter when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D to see it was her chief calling.

"Fox here" Carmelita said answering the phone.

"Carmelita there is a robbery occurring at the Museum. I have men in pursuit, but I want you handling it."

"Yes sir I'm on my way".

Carmelita placed her phone in her back pocket. "You're a very lucky Raccoon Jenna. Both of you get dressed and head to school, I have to get to work."

Carmelita quickly ran back into her room and got on her stomach, reaching for her case underneath her bed. She felt the cool metal handle and pulled to reveal the silver briefcase. Placing it on her bed she unlocked the briefcase with the code, which of course was 'Sly'. Inside was her Shock pistol, radio, holster and badge.

She put the holster on and placed the gun in it. The badge went in her pocket along with her radio. Quickly over checking herself she ran for the front door not before talking to her kids again. "Have a nice day you two and Jenna if you don't get above a B+ on the Algebra test, no TV for a week".

With that Carmelita shut the door behind her and ran for the exit of the building and into her patrol car, ready to catch a criminal.

** Big shocker Sly went missing. anyway i hope you liked this chapter and i hope you continue to read because it get's real good later on. bye**


End file.
